There are two mandates from governmental agencies for flight tracking of an aircraft. These mandates include: a long term tracking solution, which looks at final fixes that cannot be disabled or tampered with; and a short term tracking solution, which provides a flight reporting/tracking system that reports position, altitude, and other data, such as at a rate of at least every 15 minutes over an ocean. In addition, governmental agencies encourage aircraft operators to provide the ability to detect abnormal conditions for an aircraft and when they occur, report position data at an increased frequency, such as up to one minute intervals.